True Love's Kiss
by GreenC4T
Summary: Nick is always saving the day. What if Adalind was able to save Nick for once! When a Musai comes back to Portland, Nick is going to need help from those closest to him. Story set after season 6 and inspired by episode "Kiss The Muse" S2E20. Nadlind fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Title: True Love's Kiss_

Summary: Nick is always saving the day. What if Adalind was able to save Nick for once! When a Musai comes back to Portland, Nick is going to need help from those closest to him. Story set after season 6 and inspired by episode "Kiss The Muse." Nadlind fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grimm characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Adalind let herself fall on the gym's padded floor. She knew she was going to hear it from Truble, but while the young Grimm took a quick bathroom break Adalind took advantage of this moment to rest. She had fallen flat on the padded ground and didn't want to move. Slowly she sat up and watched the other side of the room as Eve and Rosalee practiced some blocking moves. Feeling thirsty, Adalind reached for her water and took a sip. She nearly spit out the cold water as Truble walked back in the room. She closed the water bottle and pushed herself off the floor.

"Really? I can't even leave you for a moment and you're already resting?" Truble said sounding annoyed at the small blonde.

 _Well that didn't take long_. "Give me a break. I'm a mother of two and I haven't been this physically active in a _while_!"

"More reason to push yourself. What would happen if Nick or anyone of us is not there to help you? Besides, wasn't this your idea?"

"Yeah...it's just that I'm sore all the time. A little rest will not do any harm."

"I bet you haven't been in a fight before?"

Adalind knew she was being childish but she still rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I have been on a fight. I didn't win, but kudos to me, I didn't die."

"Who was it against? An Eisbiber? Or was it a Mauzhertz?"

"Ha ha, very funny Truble. If you _must_ know, it was against a Grimm."

"Oh! Is that when Nick took your powers."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, we were comparing Wesen fights."

"Really? Makes me wonder what other stuff Nick has told you about me?"

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"Did he tell you that I at least got some good punches in there?"

"Yeah, but it sounds like you tired quickly which is why he was able to get the upper hand."

Adalind began to stutter as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

"It's ok, Adalind. That's why you're here trying to learn from the best." Truble said as she gave her a wide grin.

"Right. But can you go easy on me?" Adalind glanced at Eve and Rosalee sparing. "I don't see Eve going too tough on Rosalee." When she turned back to Truble, she was unable to block Truble's attack. Truble grabbed Adalind's arm and spun her to the floor.

"Remember, never turn your back on your opponent."

"Got it." She managed to say as she rolled away from Truble who was already reaching to grapple Adalind. _Fine, I guess easy is not in the cards_.

Two to three times a week the four women met in the gym. Adalind and Rosalee had come up with the idea to get some basic training. Who better than Truble and Eve. Both women had trained with H.W. to fight the dreaded Black Claw, which thankfully was no more. Truble and Eve enjoyed the practice. Sometimes, when Adalind and Rosalee were too tired, Truble and Eve would spar with each other. Watching them, gave Adalind and Rosalee a push to try to reach their level of hand-to-hand combat. The idea to train started when Adalind was visiting the spice shop; she was buying some herbs to make a remedy for Kelly. As customary their conversations always turned to their kids. Rosalee, who was a mother to triplets, confided to Adalind that she felt scared if anything would happen to them. They both agreed that they would feel a lot better if they learned some techniques to defend themselves and their kids. Adalind knew that being a Hexenbiest was useful since she had special abilities like telekinesis. On top of being able to make potions. But none of that would help her if she was taken by surprise and was knocked down. They decided they would bring it up to their friends and family. What better way, than to host a dinner party. Adalind decided she would take care of hosting the dinner at the fome.

Everyone was able to make it. Monroe and Rosalee brought their three adorable babies, who slept throughout the entire dinner. Hank, Wu, and Eve arrived minutes apart. And as usual, Truble arrived late. After enjoying the dinner Adalind prepared, drinking wine, and chatting about moments in their crazy life, Rosalee thought it would be a perfect time to bring up their earlier conversation.

"I'm not even going to try and top Monroe's story, but I do have something I want to get out of my chest," everyone in the dining table became silent and stared at Rosalee. By their expressions, they seemed concerned for the mother of three. "Oh gosh! You're all looking at me like I'm dying." That made everyone relax, especially Monroe who started to grip her hand. "Adalind and I have been talking...and we both agree that we should learn how to defend ourselves."

"You want to learn how to fight?" Monroe asked.

"I don't mean like the type of fighting Nick does. But ever since I became a mother of three beautiful babies, I can't shake the thought that I can't defend them if anything happened."

"I would feel so much better knowing that we can take care of ourselves. And we don't have to always rely on everyone all the time," Adalind added.

"I think that's a great idea!" Nick said, squeezing Adalind's hand.

"We were hoping if...it's not too much to ask, if Eve and Truble could help train us? I mean I know Nick is busy with work."

"I wouldn't mind…" Nick started.

"Nick, we could do it," Eve interjected. "It's not like I'm busy these days. Besides, I agree that it's a valuable skill to learn. You're both mothers. You need to take care of your families."

"I don't have much going on either," Truble replied as she finished her third cookie. Adalind could bake some _large_ cookies!

Monroe looked at his wife, feeling proud to have such a smart and strong woman by his side. "Well, honey, I do know a good friend who happens to own a gym not too far from the spice shop. His family is Wesen. I'm sure I can ask about renting a space in his gym."

"Then it's settled!" Rosalee squealed in excitement. Adalind was just as excited. She smiled at Nick as he gave her a side hug.

The next morning, Monroe kept his promise and called his friend Sam. The gym was not your typical big name type. It had the essentials with a large room that contained the different exercise machines. There were two private rooms for dance or yoga classes. Sam went as far as allowing them to train for free. They were all more than willing to pay their fair share but for some reason Sam refused to charge them. Was it because Rosalee was married to a Blutbad and Adalind to a Grimm? He did seem nervous when he met Nick. They always did at first.

They trained in the mornings. It worked out for both moms. Rosalee opened the spice shop by noon, while Monroe took care of the triplets. Adalind was able to enroll her kids to a morning gym class Sam's wife held for children under five. Of course she made an exception with Diana.

After an hour and a half of training, Adalind was back at the loft with the kids. She prepared them a healthy lunch and as she drank her smoothie she noticed the mess around the loft. Her shoulders and arms felt very sore. Even trying to use her telekinesis was exhausting for the Hexenbiest. Adalind attempted to lean down and pick the toys and knew that wasn't going to happen. She decided to make a game out of picking up the kid's toys by having Diana and Kelly race each other. Who ever picked up the most toys would get a treat. Diana "won" by using her telekinesis powers to pick them all up at once.

"No fair!," Kelly said crossing his arms.

Her reward was to watch any movie of her choosing. Even though it was an old movie, Diana really liked Hocus Pocus because it had three witches. Thinking about all that could go wrong for a Grimm/Hexenbiest household, Adalind really appreciated enjoying moments like these with her children. As the movie was about to end, she knew she had to start thinking about dinner. She could make the bolognese she had promised Nick, but she was too tired to be on her two feet.

"How does pizza sound?" she asked out loud. Both kids perked up at the sound of pizza.

* * *

Nick was glad it was a slow day at the precinct. After his last case he needed a day like this before anything new came around the corner. After finishing his paperwork he headed home to make it on time for dinner with his family. As he opened the door to the lift, both children greeted Nick as they held their pizza close to their faces. He kissed both on the top of their heads and left them to their dinner. He noticed Adalind standing by the kitchen counter and walked up to her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. He noticed that she flinched a bit in pain. Immediately he loosened his grip and gave her a concerned look.

"Is Truble being too tough on you? I can talk to her and tell her to go easy." Nick said, trying to hide the worry tone in his voice.

"No, it's fine. It's good that she's tough, makes me take this seriously. Besides, I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"That's good to hear."

" _Because I know I've been so out of practice_ ," she mumbled to herself.

Nick's excellent Grimm hearing caught her comment. "It almost feels like it was another lifetime but I still recall you having a mean right hook."

Images of their fight in the woods came to mind. "Yeah, I did get some good hits, didn't I? Of course, it didn't hurt being woged."

"Tell me about it." Nick gave her another peck on the lips. Rubbing her back he said, "I'm really glad you and Rosalee decided to do this. It gives me some peace of mind knowing you can take care of yourself and the children."

Adalind glanced at the children to make sure they were still occupied with their food. Going up into her tiptoes, she got close to Nick and whispered, "I don't know if it's just me...but talking about kicking some butt it's making me..." then raising her eyebrow, "...want to 'spar' with you. If you catch my drift Mr. Grimm."

Leaning closer to her mouth but not quite kissing her, his smile grew wider, "I see you still have that Miss Schade's ol' witchy charm."

"I don't have to be my old witchy-self to work this kind of magic." She couldn't help it and it showed with her devilish grin.

"Funny. Well, at least this time you're not in a jail cell and I can do this." Nick closed the small gap between them and kissed Adalind the way he always did. He loved her so much that it was strange for him to imagine a life without her.

Adalind didn't want to stop. But the kids were watching as she heard them giggle. "We need to hit the brakes on this Mr. Detective. Maybe we can continue after the children go to bed."

"Can't wait."

* * *

She remembered that nights were always chilly in Portland. As she stepped out of the taxi with her new boyfriend, she clutched the collar of her coat closer to her neck. She shivered as she stood by and waited for him to retrieve all of their belongings. Once inside the hotel, Khloe Sedwick glanced around nervously. She never thought she would be back in Portland. The last time she was in the city she had been part of a police investigation. They couldn't prove her involvement with the crime and when she was freed she left the city. It was not of her own choosing. A certain captain of the Portland police department threatened her to leave town or else. At first she thought he was bluffing, but when he woged in front of her as a Zauberbiest she didn't want to test her luck. It didn't help her case that she had one of his detectives under her influence. Especially one that was a Grimm.

It had been five years since the incident. Glancing around the hotel, she hoped she didn't bump into a familiar face. The fact that she was no longer a brunette could help her stay incognito. She now sported blonde locks. Being here had not been her idea. She had her boyfriend to thank for that, Jonathan Fowler, a very talented sculptor. He had caught her attention at a bar in Seattle. He was sitting by himself drawing up ideas for new sculptures. She noticed something special about him, but like many creative artists he doubted himself. Drawing after drawing, he became frustrated as he crumpled each page. As she watched him from the bar, she could feel his potential and she was the only one who could unlock it. This was her favorite part of the game. With a drink in hand, she walked up to him and sat across from him. Like many men before him, he would fall under her spell. All it took was a kiss and he was hers.

A confident Jonathan stood next to her in the elevator as they made their way to their room. He had a successful art exhibit in Seattle. When an art gallery in Portland called he immediately accepted. He was enjoying the recognition. Khloe had made excuses when he informed her of the trip to Portland. She almost left him, but then he got to his knees and begged her they would only stay for a weekend, she changed her mind for now. Stepping out of the elevator she was glad to walk out to an empty hallway. _Everything will be fine. As long as you stay under their radar,_ she assured herself.

* * *

 _A/N: Just in case you're not familiar with the following Wesen. Eisbiber: beaver-like creature. Mauzhertz: mouse-like creature. Both are harmless and have a reputation for cowardice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The loud buzzing next to Nick's nightstand woke him up very early in the morning. Feeling disoriented Nick glanced around him until he realized it was his phone. Careful not to wake Adalind, he scooted away from her and reached for his phone. It was Hank informing him of a new crime scene. What's new, he thought as he got out of bed. Once dressed and keys in his hand he took one last glance at his sleeping family. Hank had texted him the address to the art exhibit building in downtown Portland. When he arrived the building was surrounded by police officers and yellow tape. Hank stood by the entrance with two cups of coffee. More yellow tape covered an area where a window used to be.

"What do we have?" Nick asked stepping on the broken glass.

Hank led him inside the building. The exhibit hall was to their left. "Well, it seems that we may have an artist's disagreement. Our victim was a sculptor. According to the owner, he had this place rented for an event this weekend."

Both detectives continued to walk further inside until they were next to the victim's body. Nick knelt down to inspect the body. "This might not be Wesen related," Nick said to himself. He noticed the victim had been stabbed multiple times on his neck. The murder weapon, a paintbrush, was still stuck on his neck.

Wu was apparently not too far from them, "Unless our suspect has paintbrushes for fingers." When Wu didn't get the reaction he hoped, he continued, "Tough crowd or far too early. The victim's name is Jonathan Fowler. He was a sculptor and was having his art exhibit this weekend. His original residence is in Seattle."

Jonathan's body was facing up, his dead eyes staring forever at the ceiling. The suspect must've left in a hurry considering the paintbrush was still in the murder scene. Nick took out a glove from his pocket to inspect the paintbrush.

"It has someone's initials. K.W. Looks professionally made. Hopefully it was done locally. Wu can you contact different business around Portland and ask if they have done any personalized brushes with the initials K.W.?'"

"I'm on it."

"Could it be that we finally have a 'regular' case?" Hank asked.

"Seems like it. Let's check the cameras, see if they show us anything."

The two detectives went into a small office located down the hall from the entrance. There were two officers waiting for the owner to set up the surveillance video to the crime scene.

"Hello sir. I'm Detective Griffin and my partner, Detective Burkhardt."

"Ahh, yes detectives. Here is the surveillance footage. I have it ready to go."

The owner stepped away, allowing Hank to handle the video. The footage showed Jonathan walking around the room very early in the morning. He was inspecting each of the sculptures. He walked towards a sculpture shaped into a winged beast. As he adjusted the nameplate, a blonde woman walked towards him. They obviously knew each other because Jonathan immediately stopped what he was doing. He hugged and kissed her. During their embrace, she appeared to be whispering something into his ear.

"Do we know who this woman is?" Nick asked.

"I believe she's his girlfriend. She has been in here a couple of times," the owner answered.

"Do we have an address as to where Mr. Fowler was staying?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll get that for you," he said stepping out of the office.

The video was still rolling and the woman was seen leaving. Nothing happened for the next 15 minutes. Hank started to fast-forward the video when they noticed something running into frame.

"Stop! Rewind it a bit," Nick instructed.

From the bottom of the frame, bits of glass scattered all over the floor and a man in a black hoodie ran into frame. The man wearing the hoodie rushed towards Jonathan, knocking him down in the process. As he straddled a surprised Jonathan he began to choke him. Jonathan kicked and struggled to push him off. He reached for a piece of broken glass and slashed at the attacker's face. While the man covered his face, Jonathan pushed him off and scrambled to his feet. Unfortunately, Jonathan was not quick enough to run away as the man in the hoodie stood up. He lunged towards Jonathan, who was able to counter by connecting a punch to his attacker's face. The man had not expected the counter attack and was stunned for a moment as his hoodie fell down and revealing his identity.

"That man is wearing a mask!" one of the offices shrieked.

"It looks like a lion," the other office commented.

"So much for not being Wesen related," Hank muttered to Nick.

The angry Löwen grabbed Jonathan by his shirt and pushed him into one of the metal sculptures. He continued to slam him into it, until the sculpture fell down. It was evident that Jonathan was too weak to fight the stronger Wesen. He fell on the floor and the Löwen reached into his side pocket. It was hard to see what it was from the grainy video, but Nick and Hank knew it had to be the paintbrush. They saw as the attacker once again straddled Jonathan and stabbed him. It was hard for all of them to watch, one of the officers turned away from the screen. The Löwen stood up and glanced at the victim for a few seconds. Not bothering to look around for security cameras he ran out from the same entrance he used. Hank took control of the video by fast-forwarding the footage. No one came into frame until the owner walked in around 7 in the morning. The owner was seen screaming and holding his head. As he ran out to what was presumed to call 911, he nearly fell down from the scattered broken glass. They were quiet for a moment. The remaining officer excused himself as he realized that Hank and Nick wanted to discuss the case.

"You think Mr. Fowler could be Wesen as well?" Hank wondered once they were alone.

"It's hard to tell since he didn't woge during their fight. It may have helped him against the Löwen. Then again it would have been hard to explain how a human was able to change his face."

Hank's phone rang, "Wu, what do you have?"

"It seems that a Mr. Kristopher Weber recently made an order with a local company. He had each brush personalized with his initials K.W."

"Do we have an address?"

"Of course I do! I'll text it right over."

"Thanks Wu," Hank said hanging up.

They stepped outside the office and met up with the owner who handed Nick the address to Mr. Fowler's hotel. It was not too far from their location. They both thanked the owner as they made their way outside the building.

"Where to? Should we inform Mr. Fowler's girlfriend the news first?"

"Let's check if Weber went back to his place first." Nick said.

Kristopher Weber's apartment building was about 20 minutes away from the art exhibit. It was one of the nicer apartment buildings in the area, Weber was well off to afford this place. The building manager showed them to Weber's apartment on the third floor. Nick and Hank took out their weapons as a precaution and checked the entire apartment. It was empty and no sign that he had slept in in his apartment since the bed was still made. Nick walked into the living room/art studio. He noticed all his paintings scattered on the wall, the floor, and one on an easel. He approached the easel, must be his current work. All of his paintings were beautiful landscapes. The painting on the easel was of a blonde woman.

"Déjà vu."

Hank walked in from another room. "Clear. What do we have here?"

"It sort of looks like the woman from the security video."

Hank looked at the painting. "Pretty and she looks like trouble. Maybe she was cheating on Weber? Or our victim? We should visit her next."

"Definitely." Nick took out his phone and took a picture.

As they walked to the car, Hank asked, "How's the family?"

"Great. Everything is just great." Nick laughed a bit to himself. "Who would've thought that I would be happily married to Adalind based on how we met."

"I agree. I guess you are the 'happily ever after' guy after all."

"There's still hope for you Hank. Maybe the fifth time's a charm."

"Don't go there, detective."

They arrived at the hotel, one of Portland's high end options. Both men walked inside the lobby and asked to check Jonathan Fowler's room for a police investigation. The elevator door opened behind the detectives, Khloe stepped out and immediately recognized them. Trying not to stand out, she blended with a large group as she stepped out of the hotel.

* * *

Adalind was feeling good about herself. Learning how to defend herself was hard work, but she felt better. And her body was getting toned. She would even say that she felt better than before she had her two kids. And there were no complaints from Nick, either. She was carrying her gym bag and the kid's bags in the back of the SUV. After locking the door she went back inside for Diana and Kelly. Adalind noticed that Rosalee was talking to both Truble and Eve.

"See you on Friday," Adalind said.

"Damn! I nearly forgot to tell you we'll have to meet up next week," Truble said.

"Why? Is it because I'm getting too good at this," she joked.

"I'm very impressed by how well you and Rosalee are picking up the techniques without woging." Eve said in her monotone voice.

Rosalee was touched by the compliment. "People better not mess with this mama Fuchsbau."

"What's going on Friday?" Adalind asked, feeling curious.

Truble glanced at Eve, "Eve and I have an assignment. Out of town."

"Wow, are you back with H.W.?"

"Not really…" Trouble stopped herself as she glanced at Eve again.

"I guess that's all of the info we can get, huh?" Adalind asked. She tried to hide the disappointment. "Then next week it is."

"Drive safe," Rosalee said, as Adalind waved at the three women.

Adalind had the kids buckled in the backseat in no time. As she stepped back to close the door, she heard footsteps, they were approaching fast. Adalind closed the door and quickly locked it with her car fob. She turned around and saw a blonde woman dressed very chic with a red scarf. The woman seemed nervous. Adalind wondered if she was in danger.

"Are you ok?" Adalind asked as the woman was in hearing distance. The woman glanced at Adalind, she didn't respond and quickened her step as she disappeared around the corner.


End file.
